Error
by TaoTaoZiPanda
Summary: Semua ini kesalahannya jika saja ia tidak Membuat 'Cyborg' itu. Perasaan aneh ini takkan muncul. "Mana mungkin 'Seorang' Robot dapat mencintai Manusia, Haha! Itu mustahil, Hiks! Kau bodoh Zi! Hiks! Bodoh!./YAOI!/KRISTAO CAST/DRABBLE/Cyborg!Yifan, Maker!Zitao/


Error

Tittle : Error

Pair : KRISTAO

Length : OneShoot

Genre : Hurt/Comfort (gk yakin) , Romance ( klo ada )

Rated : T

Disc : KrisTao bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini Real asli dari pemikiran saya

Summary : Semua ini kesalahannya jika saja ia tidak Membuat 'Cyborg' itu. Perasaan aneh ini takkan muncul. "Mana mungkin 'Seorang' Robot dapat mencintai Manusia, Haha! Itu mustahil, Hiks! Kau bodoh Zi! Hiks! Bodoh!.

Warn : Yaoi! Typo sebagian dari FF, DRABBLE (?) Gaje! Gak suka jangan Baca!

A/N : FF ini terinspirasi dari MV VIXX dengan judul yang sama kayak Ff ini ERROR. Maaf klo kalian gk ngerti jalan ceritanya apalagi saya XD. Idenya tiba-tiba aja datang pas gk sengaja nonton MV nya

Happy Reading ^^~

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu berjalan cepat melewati lorong-lorong panjang menuju sebuah pintu putih besar yang terbuat dari besi putih.

Sedikit merapihkan Almamater ditubuhnya dan sedikit menaikkan kacamata bingkai di hidung mancungnya.

Dengan perlahan Pemuda cantik itu membuka pintu dan langsung dihadapan kan dengan 'Seorang' Robot yang tengah memejamkan matanya, senyum manis langsung tercetak di wajah ayu pemuda itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan Pemuda cantik itu melangkah, debaran jantungnya semakin menggila saat langkah nya tepat berhadapan dengan Robot itu.

Pemuda itu sangat bangga akan dirinya yang berhasil membuat Cyborg-Robot Manusia- dengan sangat sempurna seperti ini. Zitao-Pemuda Cantik- sangat menyukai lekukan wajah 'Pria' yang sedang memejamkan matanya, Mata yang setajam Elang, Alis tebal yang mengingatkannya pada permainan anak-anak, serta Bibir penuh itu.

Debaran pada jantungnya bertambah gila saat 'Pria' itu membuka mata, Mata yang selalu memerangkap sosok Zitao untuk kedimensi lain.

"Hai, Yifan" Sapa Zitao dengan lembut kearah Cyborg nya

Mendengar suara lembut itu, membuat Yifan tersenyum kearah Zitao dan membalasnya.

"Hai, Zitao-ssi"

Senyum Zitao makin lebar saat Yifan-Cyborg buatan Tao- membalas sapaannya. Entah terdapat kebahagiaan yang menyeruak didada Zitao, membuat rasa sayang itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Yang menambah kadar keposesifannya ke Yifan

Dan Belakangan ini firasatnya seolah mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa, Entah itu untuk Tao atau Yifan Cyborg kesayangannya.

"Ingin keluar sembari melepas penat?"

Zitao tahu itu pertanyaan yang bodoh, bagaimana bisa 'Seorang' Robot bisa mengalami hal yang namanya penat. Tapi Zitao seolah mengganggap Yifan adalah seorang manusia biasa, Zitao pernah berharap bisa menemukan cairan yang bisa membuat Robot menjadi Manusia. Tapi itu hanya harapan Zitao, lagipula manaada cairan yang berfungsi seperti itu.

Melihat Yifan menganguk tak ayal membuat Senyum Zitao terkembang seperti bunga mawar cantik yang baru saja mekar

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu mencoba menghabiskan waktu yang mungkin tidak banyak.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Yifan terbaring dikasur yang khusus diperuntukkan untuknya, Sudah tiga hari itupula Zitao berusaha mencari cara agar Yifan tetap bertahan 'hidup'. Tapi itu semua percuma saja, yang didapat Zitao hanya tulisan 'Error' di layar besar itu. Apapun akan Zitao lakukan untuk Yifan, 'Lelaki' yang dicintainya

Alarm berbunyi dengan kerasnya menandakan Jika Yifan dalam keadaan sekarat, Zitao menyerah saat mendapati tulisan 'Error' kembali muncul.

Dengan langkah berat Zitao menghampiri Yifan, menatap tubuh buatan itu. Dan betapa bodohnya ia baru tersadar sekarang.

Kalau Yifan tidak akan bisa hidup seperti dirinya, Kalau Yifan hanyalah buatan manusia mana mungkin bisa menjadi manusia lagi, Kalau Yifan tidak akan bisa terus disampingnya sampai kapan pun.

Saat kata "Kalau" menjadi ungkapan penyesalan Zitao.

Saat tau Yifan tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan seperti manusia. Zitao merasa bodoh akan selama ini berharap Cintanya akan terbalas.

" Mana mungkin 'Seorang' Robot dapat mencintai Manusia, haha! Itu mustahil, Hiks! Kau bodoh Zi, Hiks! Bodoh!"

Runtuhlah dinding yang selama ini Zitao buat, ini yang Zitao Takutkan saat melihat Alarm itu tidak lagi berbunyi yang menandakan jika Cyborg kesayangannya tidak bisa hidup lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Anggap ini Happy Ending yaaah hehe**_

 _ **Maaf jika pendek, jelek, dan gak bermutu. Sekali lagi maaf yaah Chingudeul, Eonnideul, Saengdeul (klo ada), Oppadeul (klo ada juga )**_

 _ **Ada yang bingung ma nih drabble?**_

 _ **Aku jelasin yaah**_

 _ **: Disini Tao itu seperti Maker or proffessor yang sangat ingin mempunyai Cyborg tapi pihak lain tidak memperboleh Tao untuk membuat Cyborg karna dianggap gak ada gunanya. Nah karna Zitao itu keras kepala jadi dia bikin Cyborg diam" tanpa ada yang tau. Trus bagian terakhir yang Yifan mau sakaratul maut XD, itu karena Zitao ketahuan membuat Cyborg dan sistem kerja Yifan sdh diblokir sama pihak yang istilahnya tidak menginginkan Yifan, dan Zitao mencoba memulihkan Yifan kembali tapi tidak bisa.**_

 _ **Udah ngerti? ^^**_

 _ **Sekian, Terima Gucci**_

 _ **Give Me Review? ^^**_


End file.
